Photo Album
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Nemu menemukan album foto ketika sedang bersih-bersih di kamar belakang, lalu ia memperlihatkannya pada Samatoki.


"Kak, kamu tahu, aku menemukan album foto lama kita di kamar belakang."

"Huh?" Aohitsugi Samatoki berhenti menyendok sup. Netra sewarna ruby itu menatap sang adik yang terlihat bahagia sekali.

"Album foto?" leader dari Mad Trigger Crew itu membeo.

Aohitsugi Nemu mengangguk. Kemudian gadis itu beranjak. "Sebentar, kuambilkan!"

"Nemu, tung—" namun sang adik sudah berlari duluan, pergi dari ruang makan. Samatoki terdiam, lantas menggelengkan kepala.

**~o~**

**Photo Album**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Hypnosis Microphone by King Record, OTOMATE, Idea Factory**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

Nemu kembali tak lama kemudian, lengkap dengan sebuah album foto bersampul kusam di tangannya. Samatoki memperhatikan adiknya itu sambil membalik sendok sup di piringnya—ia sudah selesai makan, sekarang tinggal mengikuti apa yang Nemu inginkan.

Ada tulisan abjad _Aohitsugi_ di sampul depannya ketika Samatoki melihatnya, setelah Nemu meletakan benda tersebut di atas meja makan. Di bawahnya, ada tulisan dengan huruf katakana, _Sacchan & Nemu-_chan.

"Kenapa namaku aneh sekali?" Samatoki tersenyum masam, teringat kala masih kecil dan sang ibu masih ada, beliau lebih suka memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan '_Sacchan_'.

"Aku kira Kakak menyukainya?"

"Itu dulu. Sekarang beda lagi."

Samatoki berani taruhan Jyuuto dan Riou—atau barangkali Ichiro, kalau bocah asal Ikebukuro itu melihatnya—pasti akan menertawainya habis-habisan jika mendengar bagaimana ia dipanggil saat masih kecil dahulu.

"Mau melihat isinya?" Nemu menawarkan. Samatoki mengangguk saja.

"Silahkan."

Lembaran pertama dibuka, bersamaan dengan Samatoki yang memilih untuk pindah duduk ke sebelah adiknya supaya bisa lebih mudah melihat.

Yang pertama mereka lihat pada halaman itu adalah potret dua orang anak berwajah mirip, si anak lelaki yang tampak lebih tua duduk merangkul anak perempuan yang lebih muda darinya. Aohitsugi Samatoki dan Aohitsugi Nemu, belasan tahun lalu.

"Kakak manis sekali!" Nemu memekik, menyadari manisnya wajah sang kakak ketika berusia sekitar 9 tahun.

"H-hei?!"

"Itu kenyataan!"

Samatoki menyerah saja. "Kau juga manis," _bahkan sampai sekarang masih tetap manis_, yang terakhir itu Samatoki ucapkan dalam hati, karena kalau diucapkan secara lisan pasti selanjutnya dia dapat bogem mentah dari yang bersangkutan.

Nemu membalik lembar halaman album tersebut. Potret selanjutnya adalah dua anak yang sama, yang satu memakai seragam SD, dan yang satunya lagi memakai seragam SMP. Tinggi mereka berbeda jauh.

"Ah, ini saat kamu masuk SD, kan?" Nemu mengangguk ketika Samatoki bertanya demikian.

Hari pertama Nemu masuk SD, Samatoki ingat ia sempat berniat bolos demi menjaga adiknya meski akhirnya batal karena sang ibu waktu itu ikut mengantar—barangkali waktu itu dipikirnya sang ibu akan menemani Nemu di sekolah hingga ia datang menjemput, entahlah, ia lupa.

"Ini saat ulang tahunnya Kakak," Nemu menunjuk sebuah potret berlatar ruang keluarga. Ada seorang pemuda di belakang sebuah kue dengn angka 14 di atasnya. Di sebelahnya, seorang gadis berwajah mirip tampak antusias.

"Astaga, aku lupa soal itu ..."

"Ih, Kakak!"

Foto-foto dalam lembar berikutnya banyak memuat kenangan bahagia Samatoki dan Nemu semasa kecil dulu. Terkadang juga ada potret sang ibu di antara mereka, sedang memperhatikan kedua buah hatinya yang tersenyum bahagia.

Pada lembar terakhir, terdapat potret sepasang remaja dengan jarak interval sekitar 6 tahun. Keduanya memegang sertifikat kelulusan dan tersenyum bahagia. Di antara mereka, seorang perempuan paruh baya tersenyum haru sambil merangkul kedua remaja tadi.

"Ini ... kelulusan ..." gumam Nemu.

Nemu lulus SD, sementara Samatoki lulus SMA. Keduanya saling lirik, kemudian kembali memperhatikan potret tersebut—lebih tepatnya, pada si perempuan paruh baya yang ada di antara mereka saat itu.

Itu terakhir kalinya mereka bisa berfoto bersama sang ibu, karena tak lama setelah keduanya lulus, wanita itu meninggal dunia, meninggalkan Samatoki berdua dengan adiknya yang sesungguhnya masih butuh bimbingan guna menapaki dunia.

"Ibu bangga saat kita lulus, kan?" Nemu menggumam kecil.

Samatoki mengangguk. "Pasti," ucapnya. "Aku yakin itu."

Nemu membalik lembaran. Tidak ada potret lagi, namun ada torehan tinta biru di sana.

_[Untuk anak-anakku, Sacchan dan Nemu-_chan_ ..._

_Selamat atas kelulusan kalian. Ibu bangga sekali pada kalian, dan senang sekali bisa punya anak seperti kalian berdua. Kalian adalah anugerah terbaik dari Tuhan buat Ibu. Tetap jadi anak-anak yang baik, ya? Ibu sayang kalian._

_Peluk cinta,_

_Ibu.]_

Kedua Aohitsugi bersaudara itu saling tatap. Nemu menggigit bibir bawah, menatap sang kakak.

"Kak ..." ucapnya gemetar.

Tak lama kemudian, Nemu memeluk sang kakak, menangis sejadi-jadinya lantaran rindu yang mendadak membuat dadanya dipenuhi oleh sesak.

Samatoki hanya menghela napas. Tangan besarnya perlahan mengusap-usap punggung Nemu, membiarkan adiknya itu menumpahkan segala yang menyesakan dada.

Barangkali esok ia bisa membawa adiknya berziarah ke makam sang ibu.

**-end-**

**Haloo, Vira mampir lagi ke fandom ini :D /kamu siapa?**

**Ini ... Sebenernya mau Vira jadiin proyek drabble. Tapi dikarenakan sebuah alasan, proyek itu akhirnya dibatalkan (padahal udah ada judul proyeknya dan daftar fandom. Hiks :")**

**Vira berminat main ke fandom ini lagi setelah baca manganya (untuk yg satu ini, terima kasih buat Kuroda Hikari karena udah mau berbagi). Mungkin kapan-kapan Vira bakalan mampir ke fandom ini lagi (tapi gak sampai beneran netap karena hati Vira udah fix di Bungou Stray Dogs :"v /heh).**

**Dah, segini aja dulu. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa lain waktu. Ciao!**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
